The instant invention relates generally to packets for brewing coffee and more specifically it relates to a coffee bag.
Numerous packets for brewing coffee have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold an individual portion of ground coffee for insertion into a cup for making one serving of brewed coffee. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,157,656; 2,786,761 and 3,640,727 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.